Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)
}} Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is a video game based on the Pirates of the Caribbean films Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, published by Buena Vista Games for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, PSP, Nintendo DS and the Wii.http://bvgames.disney.go.com/disney/news/pirates3_19March2007.html Plot Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End follows the events of Pirates of the Caribbean movies Dead Man's Chest and At World's End with some additional missions and characters. In game location include locales such as the Black Pearl, the Flying Dutchman, Tortuga, Davy Jones Locker, Shipwreck Cove, Port Royal and a prison. As Captain Jack Sparrow the player visits several locations to find the pirate lords and tell them of the meeting at Shipwreck Cove requiring the player to battle the pirate lords and their guards or perform favors for them. Near the end of the game the player must battle across the Flying Dutchman as both Will and Jack for the Dead Man's Chest. The battle ends with Will killing Davy Jones and remaining behind as Jack returns to the Black Pearl. On the Pearl, the player has to defend the ship against the Endeavour and Lord Cutler Beckett until the Dutchman returns under Will's command and destroys the Endeavour, killing Beckett. After the battle Barbossa has another mutiny against Jack. Jack later runs into Black Bart along with Scarlett and Giselle.http://guides.ign.com/guides/742505/ Reception | EGM_PS3 = 5.17/10 | EGM_X360 = 5.17/10 | EuroG_X360 = 3/10 | GI_PS3 = 6/10 | GI_X360 = 6/10 | GamePro_X360 = | GSpot_DS = 7.1/10 | GSpot_PC = 5.4/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 5.4/10 | GSpot_PS3 = 6/10 | GSpot_PSP = 5.4/10 | GSpot_X360 = 6.2/10 | GSpot_WII = 5/10 | GSpy_DS = | GSpy_X360 = | GSpy_WII = | GT_PS3 = 6.4/10 | GT_X360 = 6.4/10 | GameZone_DS = 6.8/10 | GameZone_X360 = 6/10 | GameZone_WII = 6.2/10 | IGN_DS = 6.5/10 | IGN_PC = 6.5/10 | IGN_PS2 = 6.5/10 | IGN_PS3 = 5.2/10 | IGN_PSP = 6.5/10 | IGN_X360 = 5.5/10 | IGN_WII = 6.5/10 | NP_DS = 7/10 | NP_WII = 4.5/10 | OXM_X360 = 5.5/10 | PCGUS_PC = 40% | GR_DS = 65.30% | GR_PC = 58.86% | GR_PS2 = 51.50% | GR_PS3 = 56.80% | GR_PSP = 58.25% | GR_X360 = 58.09% | GR_WII = 56.59% | MC_DS = 66/100 | MC_PC = 57/100 | MC_PS2 = 54/100 | MC_PS3 = 55/100 | MC_PSP = 61/100 | MC_X360 = 58/100 | MC_WII = 53/100 }} Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End was rated average to very mixed by critics for all the platforms it was released for. From the highest scores to the lowest, GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 65.30% and 66 out of 100 for the DS version; 58.86% and 57 out of 100 for the PC version; 58.25% and 61 out of 100 for the PSP version; 58.09% and 58 out of 100 for the Xbox 360 version; 56.80% and 55 out of 100 for the PlayStation 3 version; 56.59% and 53 out of 100 for the Wii version; and 51.50% and 54 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version. IGN gave the mobile phone version a score of 6.5 out of 10 and stated: "Developer Capybara Games has assembled a perfunctory movie-game that hits its marks -- swashbuckling, cannon fire, vine swinging -- but fails to engage the player at all. That the game play isn't compelling (a problem augmented by iffy control) is a shame, because with no fewer than 21 levels, this could have been a real value for mobile gamers." References External links * * Category:2007 video games Category:Cancelled Xbox games Category:Cancelled GameCube games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games At World's End Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Wii games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Disney video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Haiti Category:Video games set in Jamaica Category:Video games set in Singapore